


A Study In Sentiment

by lilili123bella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, Ficlet, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilili123bella/pseuds/lilili123bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little drabble I wrote to get out of my writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Sentiment

Sherlock sat, back pressed against the bathroom door, listening to the soothing sound of the shower and John's singing coming from the other side of the door. Sherlock had told him how much he loved his voice, but John never sang in front of others. Sherlock wished he would.  
Sherlock closed his eyes, the vibrations of John's voice sending his heart aflutter.  
He began to imagine what it would be like to be in the shower with him. For John to sing to him while he massaged his back. The intimacy of nothing between them but their natural forms.  
Sherlock smiled at this thought. The very idea that John could be his.  
The idea was ludicrous, of course. As Sherlock had always said, sentiment is a chemical defect. But despite this, he couldn't help his feelings for John. The throbbing need to kiss him. To touch him. To be one with him. With John.  
Sherlock was unaware when the singing stopped. When the water stopped. Not until the door opened from behind him and he toppled backwards between John's bare legs. Getting a peek under John's towel in the process.  
Sherlock's cheeks turned beet red.

John's mouth gaped open. "Sherlock... What the hell are you-" 

Sherlock cleared his throat and made an attempt at an explanation but all that came out were a bunch of jumbled syllables. 

He tried again. "Experiment, John!" He yelled as he quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

John just smiled and sighed to himself as he walked to his bedroom to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from @fandomlock on instagram. Well, the original prompt was "Write about john looking at Sherlock's booty." But I may have strayed a little...


End file.
